Don't Tease Me
by Seraphyne
Summary: This was a writing Prompt: Oswald has amnesia after his near-death experience at the hands was Edward and he is discovered several miles from Gotham. Convinced that he's the lead singer at a local bar by the name of Louis. Sick of shit in Gotham, Jim Gordon leaves and happens to find Oswald singing.


Prompt from this post: post/160021503706/oswald-has-amnesia-gobblepot-au

The microphone is heavy in his hand, but it's the same routine every night and the clientele seems to love it. The music starts and he smiles humming with the chords. This was one of the newest songs requested and he really liked the laid back rhythm to it.

* * *

 _"I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list..."_

Requests had been coming in for more popular songs, which was fine with him considering that he couldn't remember if he had any favorites he liked to sing. People called him Louis, but the name never really sounded right.

 _"Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this"_

The last chords of the song drift off and he's somewhat glad that the night is done. Today had been trying. Small snipets of memory had started coming back over the last week, but they were too random, way too bloody, and definitely too scary for him to want to focus on. His bed was calling his name.

"Hey Louis!" Sam calls out as he makes his way to the stage, a tray of drinks balanced effortlessly on one hand. The singer didn't know how Sam managed to do that and stay on his feet while no drinks fell. "Gotcha appreciative drinks from the fans for ya!" Green eyes widen, the tray was packed. Every available space had a glass with some type of liquor or cocktail on it.

"A- all of them?" He asks with wonder. How did this happen every night? People were far too liberal with their money. In the last few months he'd become quite familiar with the bar's cocktails and concoctions and knew just how much each one cost.

"Yup! They loved the song. Thought it was fitting somehow." Sam shrugs as he sets the tray down on the table Louis was standing at. "You know what all these are, but this one... This one was different. Straight up Scotch, what the gentleman himself was drinking, and hey Louis, it's the Boss' top notch stuff." Sam's eyebrows rose a degree and then he winks. Louis' cheeks blaze scarlet.

"Stop it Sam! I've already told you that these people are crazy wasting their money on these drinks." He sighs, fearing it'll be a late night. "Ok, just let me know when the last one leaves. I don't want to be rude." He pulls up a chair and plays a childish game in order to pick which drink he'll taste first. It's not that he didn't like the taste of most of them, but if he sat and finished them all, he'd never be sober again. "Einey, meiny, miney, mo." He finishes, his finger pointing to the lone tumbler of the most expensive bottle of Scotch that this place could afford. Shrugging he picks up the glass and takes a sip. He's expecting breath-stealing burning down the back of his throat, instead it's-

"Smooth, isn't it?" Startled out of his own thoughts, Louis looks up, green eyes finding dark blue ones framed by blonde hair. A ghost of a smile plays across his thin lips.

"Indeed." He smiles holding the glass a bit higher, "I'm guessing yours?" Louis watches as several expression play across the taller man's face and the one that settles there is confusion. Taking another sip of the scotch, Louis frowns. "H- have a seat. No one who buys me a drink ever comes by my table to talk to me. I think they're too scared." He's rambling and a bit frightened by this stranger's reactions to him.

"Yo- you really don't know who I am?" The deep voice sounds more confused then the guy's expression.

"I'm sorry friend, but I don't know who a lot of people are... Even myself-" A bark of laughter cuts off his words and Louis is surprised to find it's his own laugh. "It's ludicrous really, I have amnesia and I don't even remember my own name." He shrugs finishing the glass of Scotch. He hadn't intended to drink it all, but it tasted good. The blonde finally takes the chair he was offered.

"Louis, huh?" He holds up a hand, his other around the bottle of what Louis suspects is the Scotch. "The bartender told me your name... I'm betting, since the amnesia and all, that it doesn't fit, does it?" There's a smirk at the corner of the blonde's mouth as if he knows more than he's letting on.

"Do- do you know me?" Excitement and fear surges through his veins. Flashes of the blood and gore run through his mind and this time it's accompanied by the emotions he must have been feeling at the time. Excitement, anger, rage, and even lust. It scares the singer. _Who had I been? Who was I? How does this tall drink of water fit into it all?_ He frowns, sliding the tumbler across the table, an invite for the man to refill his glass.

"I'm so happy to know that you're alive..." It's a whisper and completely unlike how the man had been moments before. A different side to him maybe?

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"I didn't know you could sing..." The man absently refills his glass and knocks it back and then pours Louis another glass before refilling his own again, The bottle was more than half gone now. _He's already drunk, gone... I'm not going to get anything out of him..._ Louis sighs, sipping his refilled glass. The emotions riding the stranger's face now was confusing to Louis. Relief, comfort, caring. The way you'd look at a really good friend or even a loved one. It was maddening to Louis.

"It- It's good to see you. I.. I didn't think you'd come.." Playing it risky, feeling the liquor running through his veins was giving him the courage to come out of his comfort zone. He never drinks this much, he likes to remember his nights most of the time. The smile that spreads across the gentleman's face is breathtaking.

"I.. I was devastated when I found out that you were dead.. No- no one knew of course... I couldn't let anyone see just how much you meant to me.." A hesitant hand slides across the table, fingers seeking Louis' hand. The singer allows the contact, thrilled with the information the stranger is giving him. Hopefully soon he'll get a name. He thought he should feel weird that a man was confessing to intimacy with him, but somehow it feels right. Not just right, but... There was something about this man in particular. Louis saw beauty everywhere, but no other man had ever stirred him. Not like the man sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. Ha- Had I known, remembered... I would have found you sooner." He's grasping at straws to keep the blonde talking. One more glassful and that bottle would be empty and the man would surely be passed out.

"Let's get out of here." His eyes are roaming over the bar. For some reason that strikes Louis as odd and it triggers a snippet of a memory. The guy across from him in a... uniform of some sort. Like a policeman. The emotion that comes with is it mixed, anger and... love? He frowns. _What the hell?_

"Who are you? I... I do know you!" Louis stands, swaying on the spot. His bad hip not helping at all. In the blink of an eye the blonde is up and around the table, strong arms around the smaller man's waist. An overpowering wave of emotion rocks over Louis The love from the memory is shadowing all others and a name swims to the fore-front of his mind. Green eyes stare into dark blue ones. "Jim..." A pale whisper across his lips as his eyes flicker to Jim's lips. With the intensity of the emotion they must be lovers and without any hesitation Louis closes the gap between them and kisses the blonde man. Tasting Scotch and mouthwash, not an altogether pleasant combination, but it also tastes familiar. Need rushes through his veins and he deepens the kiss not meeting any resistance. One hand on the man's jaw and his other on the back of his neck. Everything feels so right, so good, so... And everything clicks into place.

Oswald's eyes snap open and he gasps, pulling away. Everything that has happened blossoms before his eyes. Jim Gordon, Edward Nygma, and... everything else. _I was kissing James Gordon!_ His emotions are everywhere. Edward tried to kill him. He loves Edward, doesn't he? But he wasn't so sure staring into the bottomless pits of Jim's blue eyes. Oswald hadn't seen Jim too often in the month's leading up to his... death... Edward, Nygma, the Mayorship... "Holy shit, I'm the Mayor."

"Was..." Oswald's eyes refocus to see he's still staring into Jim's. "They held another election two months ago. I left Gotham, sick of the shit I... I was lost.." Jim's eyes lower, flickering to Oswald's lips, the smaller man was quite sure, but they end up on the floor. "I didn't know who I was without you there... We both lost everything..."

"No..." Oswald says, limping closer to the detective or rather ex-GCPD detective. His hand finds Jim's and they both cling to the contact. "No, Jim... We still have each other." The smaller man smiles at him as blue eyes find his once more. A smile blossoms and Oswald thinks its the most beautiful smile he's ever seen on James Gordon.


End file.
